


Yuffie's Gambit

by DirtyComputer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Competition, F/M, Implied cloud/aerith - Freeform, Missionary Position, No Cheating Though, PWP, Riding, Smut, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: There are few things in the world Yuffie would risk a bag of Materia for. Cloud discovers  that he's one of them. Not nearly as romantic as it sounds.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 8





	Yuffie's Gambit

Yuffie didn’t get far into the dense sea of trees before Cloud’s arm blocked her escape. He’d quickly pinned the Ninja between him and a tree, stopping her escape. “And just where do you think you’re going?” He said.

Yuffie looked up at him with a sheepish expression. She didn’t seem shocked or afraid of Cloud’s presence at all. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she was right where she wanted to be. 

He snatched the bag from her, immediately opening it and finding exactly what he’d expected to find.

“You can’t be serious.” Cloud seethed, running inventory on the bag. “All the materia we’ve been missing...with some extras.” He remarked, remembering her tendency to wander off in Materia shops.

“Just because it’s the same type doesn’t mean they’re the exact same ones!” Yuffie insisted, glaring up at Cloud with indignation. “I found em! I was gonna replace the ones you guys lost.”

“Uh huh. That’s why I caught you trying to make a break for it while everyone else is at the inn, right?”

“I wasn’t trying to make a break for it,  
“ Yuffie explained, surely attempting to let her adorable grin do the talking. “Maybe I just wanted to get you out here.”

The suggestiveness in her tone sent a hitch in Cloud’s chest, but he didn’t let it show. “Really? And if Barrett or Tifa saw you first and chased you out here instead?” 

“I’ve been doing this my whole life.” She proudly proclaimed. “I don’t get seen unless I want to get seen, silly.”  
“That good, huh?’

“Let’s just say I’m a girl of many talents.” 

Cloud put his hands on his hips and turned his head away. “Look.” He spat before turning it back to face her. “Just give me the bag.”

“No, you look.” she fired back in a mimicking tone. “Even though I found those  
, I understand that they’d suit you guys’s needs nicely.” Yuffie emphasized, closing the little distance that existed between them. “I know a way to sort things out. You like games, soldier boy?”

“No.” Cloud replied flatly. A response that only seemed to thrill Yuffie even more.

“You’ll like this one.” She chirped, leaning in to whisper into Cloud’s ear.

His expression softened at the proposition, a rare blush spreading across his face. 

She pulled away from him, eager to see his response and thrilled at his bemused expression. “Well?”

A long pause. “It’s like that, huh?” 

Her lips curled into an anxious smile. 

\--

The proposition was simple. The Materia sat on the ground between them as a neutral party. Every time Cloud made her cum, one would be his and vice versa for her. The vulgarity of the suggestion almost made him walk away outright, but Cloud couldn’t ignore the weeks he’d gone without release. He was travelling with two beautiful girls and hardly making any headway with either of them. Yuffie’s clumsy, overly forward plan to get the tall, mysterious swordsman between her legs lined up perfectly with his needs. 

“Alright, mister.” Yuffie said, turning around to face Cloud. “Remember the rules.”

Cloud nodded, unashamedly tracing her lithe body with his eyes. The exposed tummy under her crop top was a delightful sight, but the sight of that undone zipper on her shorts being pulled down further was even better. She looped her thumbs into the band of her shorts, wiggling out of them and letting them slide down her legs and onto the ground. 

“If you bust it early, it still counts y’know.” Yuffie said with a giggle. 

“Try me.” Cloud replied coolly. He could hide a lot behind that stone cold demeanor of his, but even Yuffie could see the tent forming in his pants. 

Her grin widened as she turned, putting a little bit of rhythm into her hips as she put her thumb though her panties. She really didn’t have much to work with down there, but she was shocked to find that was exactly how many men liked it. 

The black fabric dropped to the ground unceremoniously, revealing her soaking wet snatch. “Your turn.”

Cloud didn’t bother with the pleasantries, undoing his trousers and sliding them down with his boxers in one smooth motion. Yuffie’s eyes widened at the reveal, her face turning redder than the materia that lay on the ground between them. 

“Having second thoughts?” Cloud said with just a  
of playfulness in his voice. Yuffie’s face twisted like she had eaten something sour. “No way!”

\--

Cloud’s back rested on a tree with Yuffie dangling above him, perched up on her knees and lining herself up. Not the most comfortable place for a game like this, but if it meant the others didn’t know about it it would have to do. 

Yuffie drew closer, the two locking eyes. Neither of them knew how to initiate under these circumstances. A blush formed on both of their faces. Neither of them were dumb enough to believe this little wager came from nowhere. They’d been eyeing each other since Yuffie joined Cloud’s little quintet. 

Yuffie finally sucked in a breath, swallowing and mashing her lips against Cloud. He groaned, her inexperience plain as day as she pushed hard against him. A gentle brush of his callous hand against her exposed back was a signal to relax, and she did, the tension in her muscles loosening at the gesture. 

She sat down on his tip, slowly but surely taking him in. She let out a long, low moan as she took an inch of his massive girth. Cloud felt it too, taking in a deep breath at the sensation. 

That wouldn’t stop him from toying with her though. 

“I thought you’ve done this before.” Cloud teased, feigning impatience. Yuffie’s eyes snapped up toward his as her mouth curled into a pout. “I have! Be quiet.”

She let out a shaky moan as she pushed himself down on him, taking half his length in one motion. Cloud couldn’t suppress a moan, causing Yuffie to shoot back with a sharp grin. Before she could say anything Cloud thrusted up into her, scrambling her train of thought. He relished the way her tight, wet hole wrapped around him. The exact type of relief he’d been seeking after weeks camping out with a large group

Yuffie tried to meet his timing, but Cloud quickly overwhelmed her with a sensation she’d never felt before. Every thrust sent shockwaves through her system, electricity rocketing through her spine and moans tearing from her throat. 

Cloud contrasted her, the pleasure giving her a sharpened sense of focus. He knew he had her now, and the only thing more fun than claiming a tight little snatch like this was watching her fall apart while he did it. 

Suddenly, Yuffie tightened around him, letting out a high pitched whine as she grasped out at anything for support and landed on his shoulders. Her quim spilled all over him, making a mess beneath the duo as she thrusted desperately up against the soldier. 

She’d come and they both knew it. Every twitch, shutter and moan could be felt by Cloud through his road. “B-best two out of three.” she dared shakily, holding up two trembling fingers. 

“Oh, yeah?” Cloud replied with a rare smirk, grabbing her hips and snapping up into her again with newfound spark. Yuffie squeaked at the suddenness of the intrusion, mouth agape as Cloud started pounding even faster than before. 

He shoved forward until Yuffie back onto her elbows. Cloud held her now dangling leg in place as he pulled himself upright. What little leverage she had melted to nothing. Cloud completely controlled the pace now as he pinned Yuffie’s wrist with one hand and ran a hand down her skinny thigh with the other.

He’d hardly given a damn about the materia. He only bothered her about it as an excuse to get closer to her and it quickly spiraled into an excuse to rail her into the dirt. As he shoved all the way inside her, feeling her tight snatch shake and quiver around her and watched her face twist into a pleasured expression, he knew he made the right choice. 

Cloud couldn’t hide his moans if he tried now, but it hardly mattered with the volumes Yuffie was reaching with every collision of her skin. Another shiver and a familiar high pitched squeak signalled that she’d come again, but Cloud was hardly concerned with keeping tally. He had already won and this was his reward as far as he was concerned.

He let the leg he held up drop to the side, allowing Yuffie to spread all the way out as he leaned in closer to her and really started giving it to her. The hand that had been occupied with her leg found her disheveled black hair as the duo pulled each other into a clumsy kiss. His thrust slowed as he focused on getting as hard a push as he possibly could with each one. Yuffie responded to the dull slaps of skin with muffled hums and sobs of pleasure. For once, the little ninja wasn’t running her mouth or running her hands in stranger’s pockets and Cloud wouldn’t have it any other way. 

A familiar twitch in his stomach spurred him on. He was finally close, increasing his speed as he built toward his climax. Yuffie’s arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him as if she didn’t want the punishment to end. 

Cloud came with a long, harsh moan. He thrusted deep inside her, firing off all the tension that had been building between them since he joined the party. Yuffie could do nothing but cling to him for dear life, accepting her penalty happily. Neither of them thought for a second about the implications of the mindless coupling as they enjoyed the last waves of the climax. 

“How many was that? Four? Five?

Yuffie groaned. How did Cloud still had energy to bicker? 

“Just take the whole bag.” She sighed, curling up and bundling her knees together. “I’ll just steal some more whenever I can walk again…”

Cloud flushed at the implication, glancing down at his handiwork. His seed slowly dipped out of Yuffie and onto the fabric they’d used for the slightest sense of comfort. Immediately, his mind started searching for ways to get a contraception potion to her without anyone noticing. 

His eyes wandered a little more over the image of the worn down ninja girl, resting on the sight of a second hole, untouched and inviting. 

He shook the idea out of his mind. No need for  
things he’d regret come sunrise. 

\--

“There you two are. Where the hell you been at?” Barret interrogated them as soon as the duo made it back into the inn.

Aerith was trailing behind him, an eyebrow raised. Hard as Cloud and Yuffie tried to pretend it wasn’t so, the energy was different between them. Nothing like that got past her. 

“This one ran off with a bag full of our Materia. Had to chase her around the woods to stop them from getting anywhere.”

“Yeah.” Yuffie laughed sheepishly. “I’ve been a bad girl, right Cloud?” 

It took all of Cloud’s fortitude to keep a straight face at her prasing. 

Cloud handed Barrett the bag as proof, watching him react predictably. “You gotta be- My Thundaga! I’ve been looking all over for this.” He grabbed Yuffie by the brace covering her arm. “Why I aughta-”

“Hey!  
! Yuffie exclaimed, almost losing her balance. “Cloud already gave me a pounding. I’ll be good!”

His gauze flickered toward Aerith’s. Her cheeks reddened and her mouth was agape, but she didn’t dare make a sound. 

“We’ll see about that.” Barrett yelled over the hustle and bustle of the inn, dragging her over to the rest of the group with the Materia in her other hand. “Hey, Tifa. Wait til you get a load of this.”

Cloud sighed, embarrassment washing over him as he looked back toward Aerith. Her gauze softened, turning into a bemused smile. “You really are something else, Cloud. You know that?” 

“What?” Cloud started to walk after her, feigning innocence even at this futile stage. 

“It’s just...If I’d known it was  
easy..” 

Cloud stopped at his assertion, watching Aerith leave to join the others. He scratched his head.


End file.
